1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to arrange a camera to begin a film winding action, after a shutter is operated by a release action, and to magnetically record photo-taking (shooting) information in a magnetic recording area of the film while the film is in process of being transported.
However, in cases where an accident such as a drop-off of a power supply battery takes place while a shutter opening/closing action or a film transport action is still in process, the conventional camera of the kind mentioned above has been provided with no arrangement against such accident. The absence of such arrangement has presented the following problems.
(a) After the shutter is operated for a frame of the film, if the power supply drops off and is again turned on, a double exposure is inevitable, as the shutter would be again released for the same frame of the film. PA1 (b) After the commencement of transport of the film, if the power supply drops off and is again turned on before the end of the transport of the film, the magnetic recording tends to be inadequately made, because either a picture taking position deviates from film perforations or the magnetic recording area deviates from the picture taken.